


Minds and Body

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norpo, a Yeerk and ally of the Animorphs during the war, is a big fan of Marco's and is finally able to visit the Animorph's mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds and Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> Thank you, Tray, for being my best/worst enabler.
> 
> For all those not wondering: Between Tray and myself, Norpo being a huge fan of Marco (as Marco is an action star after the war) has been an ongoing joke. So this fic was bound to be written sooner or later.

“When are they getting here?” Marco asked.  
  
We were in his mansion and I was on a perch in his living room. The living room that was set up as a gaming room. We were waiting for Ti and Norpo to get here. Ti was a human and Norpo was her Yeerk. They had been allies during the war. It had taken some convincing, but Marco had met them once before.  
  
Now we were going to fuck them. At least Norpo would be fucking. The Yeerk had a human morph so I assumed that would be used.  
  
_They’ll come._ I told my boyfriend. _Your biggest fan will be here._  
  
“Oh, shut up, that’s not the reason I agreed.” Marco complained and I laughed.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Marco’s butler answered. I heard footsteps and then I saw Ti. Norpo seemed to be in full control as Ti’s face kept looking away from Marco and towards me. I saw my boyfriend starting to look cocky but nervous.  
  
“So you’re Norpo.” Marco said.  
  
“Um...uh...yes...” Norpo said and Ti’s face blushed.  
  
The next few minutes were the trio looking at each other. I guessed that Ti was laughing inside her head and Norpo was trying to dodge the kind teasing.  
  
“So where do you want to do it?” Marco asked after the silence got to him.  
  
“Um...” Norpo said.  
  
_Are you afraid of messing it up?_ I asked my friend privately. _I could morph and you could use my body to fuck him. I have memories on what he likes._  
  
Norpo blushed deeper, if that was even possible, and asked Marco, “Do you mind if I...er...go into your boyfriend while we fuck?”  
  
Marco looked at me and I pretended not to know where the Yeerk had gotten the idea. He laughed and I jumped down from my perch. I quickly gained the height of Mark Ruffalo before gaining any of his features. For some reason my cock decided to appear like a clump of feathers before forming into an actual cock.  
  
“Don’t say anything.” I told Marco and he just laughed.  
  
Why hadn’t I worn my morphing suit when I had demorphed last time? I know it was usual for me to keep my Ruffalo morph naked, but having it clothed would’ve saved me from this embarrassment.  
  
I couldn’t hate the boy no matter how hard I tried. I went up to him and kissed him. As our kisses deepened, I put my hand under his pants. Marco’s breathing increased and I heard Norpo moan behind me.  
  
Smiling, I parted from Marco and walked over to Ti/Norpo. Leaning my head to one of Ti’s ears, Norpo eagerly went into my ear. Ti gave him a goodbye kiss once he had fully wrapped himself around my brain.  
  
“Should I just wait here?” Ti asked and sat down on a couch.  
  
“Yeah,” Marco said. “I...um...don’t do girls.”  
  
“I know, you’re gay.” She said with a smile. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to interfere with Norpo’s big day.”  
  
-Goddamn it, Ti.- Norpo said in my head.  
  
-Well it is your big day.- I joked.  
  
-Shut up.- He said in a fake exasperated voice.  
  
Marco then lead us around the mansion. Showing off his expensive collections. He was going off about every little thing that he had. My boyfriend was vain, one of his many flaws, and now he had a new person to show off to.  
  
-Norpo, he likes to be the bottom.- I told the Yeerk.  
  
-But I couldn’t...- Norpo started.  
  
-Don’t worry, he won’t hate you. Not if you use my memories and do what he likes.-  
  
Norpo nodded my head and we walked some more to listen to Marco go on about how awesome his mansion was.  
  
Suddenly, surprising even me, Norpo pushed Marco against a wall. Norpo started kissing Marco’s neck and rubbing the front of Marco’s pants. My boyfriend let out a faint moan.  
  
“Oh...oh...” Marco moaned.  
  
Then my mouth and his were on each other. Norpo seeming to relish using my tongue to feel the inside of Marco’s mouth. Marco started leading us to a bedroom. It was a simple guest bedroom, but none of us wanted to wait for a better one.  
  
We barely made it to the bed before Norpo started pulling down Marco’s pants.  
  
“I have to...” Norpo said and stopped as Marco’s hard cock was let out.  
  
Norpo took all of Marco’s pants off before kneeling in front of him. Norpo used my memories to touch Marco in just the right ways so as to make Marco’s breathing increase. Norpo ran small little kisses up and down my boyfriend’s cock before putting it in his mouth.  
  
Marco’s hands grabbed my head as Norpo gave him a blow job. I wanted to look up at my boyfriend’s face, but Norpo was too shy to do so.  
  
“Oh...oooh...” Marco moaned. “I...I...”  
  
Norpo stopped before he came and then he stood up.  
  
“What?” Marco asked.  
  
Marco removed his shirt as what Norpo was going to do came to him. He then lay on the bed on his back, small moans escaping his mouth because he couldn’t wait.  
  
Norpo quickly positioned himself over Marco and gently entered him. A small moan left my mouth as Norpo started to thrust.  
  
-Do...you...- Norpo asked.  
  
-Let me have a little control now...- I said and Norpo did.  
  
While Norpo kept control of my mouth and hips, thrusting in and out of my boyfriend, and I got control of everything else.  
  
Norpo eagerly kissed Marco and my boyfriend returned his kisses. I ran my hands through Marco’s hair and he grabbed my back. His fingernails dug in a little and I moved my body off of the bed. I pushed Marco against a wall and he moaned into my mouth.  
  
Norpo started kissing Marco’s neck as my boyfriend put both of his legs around my waist.  
  
“Ah...ah...” Marco moaned. “Nor...o...To...ass...”  
  
Norpo’s mouth left Marco’s neck as he titled my head back and let out a load yell as he came. Not even a second later, Marco came.  
  
Norpo exited Marco and my boyfriend was able to not fall once we moved away from the wall. We then went to the bed and cuddled.  
  
“You know what?” Marco asked, running his hand up and down my chest. “For a Yeerk, you’re not a bad fuck.”  
  
“Tobias helped.” Norpo said, blushing. “His memories helped and when we fucked I gave him the ability to control some of his body.”  
  
“You’re going to have to tell me one day who did what.”  
  
“Can I lie here for...”  
  
“Just don’t have Tobias go over the two hour limit. Ruffalo is hot as fuck, but I need my Birdboy.”  
  
Norpo nodded and we lay together until it was time for Norpo to go.


End file.
